Christmas Bells
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Christmas in the Hestia familia is always fun. She is the goddess of home and the hearth, afterall.


_Christmas Bells_

 _Christmas in the Hestia familia is always fun. She is the goddess of home and the hearth, afterall. What happens when we have more people over?_

 **AN: Welcome to another Christmas fic! This one will not have lemons however. I honestly am getting a bit tired of writing lemons, so for this one, no lemons. Sorry smut lovers. Enjoy the fic! THEY DIDNT HAVE SYR IN THE GODDAMN CHARACTER SHIT**

 **Location: Renovated Hestia Familia household.**

 **Hestia Familia Members: Hestia, Bell Cranel, Liliruca Arde, Ryuu Lyon, Syr Flova, Welf Crozzo, Arnya Flomel**

 **Active Adventurers of the Hestia Familia: Bell Cranel, Liliruca Arde, Ryuu Lyon, Welf Crozzo**

 **Relationship Status in comparison to Bell**

 **Hestia: Motherly**

 **Lili: Sisterly**

 **Ryuu: Sisterly**

 **Syr: Both are interested in each other**

 **Welf: Brotherly**

 **Arnya: Sisterly**

"Oh Bell-kuuuuun~" Syr Flova's melodic voice sounded throughout the newly renovated church building. The building had been rebuilt, the upper level now suitable for living. It has been years since they slayed the Black Goliath, and in that time, they paid off Lili's debt, had Syr, Ryuu, and Arnya join the familia, and renovated the home that they were living in to accommodate more people. Bell had leveled up to 4, and was quickly becoming famous from the amount of time that it took him to make it to level 4. People were absolutely baffled at the boy's progress, and were very impressed.

"Yes Syr-chan?" Bell said, raising his hand so that she could see where he was. "What're you doing?" She asked. "Well, it is nearing Christmas. We have to get the tree soon, so I'm getting ready to head out. You wanna come with me?" He asked politely. "Oh, I'd love to.

Hours of picking and decorating later, and their church now had a 10 foot tree, completely stocked with ornaments, candy canes, and lights. The lights were a magic of Ryuu's that could sustain themselves for years without any boost in magic.

"I think we did pretty well, eh, Syr-chan?" Bell asked the silver haired girl. "Bell-kun, please be honest with me right now. How do you feel about me?" She asked him. "W-well, I honestly like everything about you. Like me, you have unique hair, you look absolutely beautiful, you're really nice to everyone that deserves it, you care about family, and to me, you're honestly perfect." He said extremely nervously, causing her to become extremely happy due to the praise she was receiving. "What about you? How do you feel about me?"

"Well, I honestly like you for pretty much the same reasons as you like me, only to me, it's love, not like." She said nervously, bringing her fingers together in a nervous manner.

She was suddenly pulled into a deep kiss by Bell, her heart nearly stopping from excitement. "I'd like to say the same thing." He said before they continued kissing.

Just then, Hestia came in to see how the tree looked, only to witness a kissing couple. "Awww, how cute! My little Bell-kun is all grown up now!" She said teasingly.

This caused Bell and Syr to immediately separate, both sporting wild blushed on their faces, refusing to look at each other. "Hey, I'm just joking alright? You two look great together." Hestia said in an honest tone. "You also did an excellent job with the tree. We'll have to thank Ryuu-chan for the lights." She noted.

"T-thank you, Kami-sama." Bell said, still blushing. "So, what're we doing now?" He asked. "Well, we could prepare the food for a little Christmas feast. We always do that so why stop this year? Not just that, but Syr-chan sure is an amazing cook." The goddess said. The girl simply blushed at the praise.

 **Time Skip: Two hours**

In the past two hours, Hestia, Bell, and Syr managed to cook a meal big enough for the entire Freya Familia, which meant that they could keep the food, assuming they had good preservation skills, for a couple days and they'd still have food.

"This is really good!" Came the voice of Welf Crozzo the blacksmith. "Thanks, we spent a good amount of time making that." Bell said. "Oh, don't forget the part where I walked in on you and Syr-chan kissing! You can't forget that!" Teased Hestia. This made everyone in the room silent, Bell and Syr blush, and made Ryuu and Arnya's faces shadow.

Sure, they were basically brother and sister being in the same Familia, but they treated Syr a lot closer than the others. As if she were their actual little sister. For them to hear that someone had kissed her, well… They weren't very happy.

Arnya slammed her hand on the table, hard enough that it still made a loud noise, and soft enough that she didn't damage the table. "What is the meaning of this!" She yelled at Bell, only to be stopped by Ryuu, who had since regained her senses. "Calm down Arnya. They both consented to it, and I can tell that little Syr-chan here, liked their little kiss." She said, a small smile coming onto her face.

After that, there wasn't much more commotion at the table.

After they finished their food, Bell along with Syr went outside. "It's beautiful out here, eh Bell-kun?"

"Not as beautiful as you…" He mumbled, though she could hear it, causing her to blush. "Hey, Bell-kun, what would you be willing to do for me if my life was on the line?" Syr asked him. "Well, I think I'd do anything, really. Nothing in the world could replace you, so if I were to lose you, I don't think I would be fit to live here." He said completely honestly. Syr however wasn't that surprised at his answer. She fully expected that he would say that due to his nature to protect the things that he loves. He was afraid of losing those, precious to him.

They leaned in for one more kiss, and when they touched, their heart rates increased dramatically, spurred by the excitement going through the both of them. Their kiss deepened further, turning into a French kiss, both of them battling for dominance. Due to his overall experience with things, Bell won their battle, and when they parted, a trail of saliva connecting them, they simply laughed at what had just gone down.

They re-enterred the house to go over to the fireplace that was currently bright with the flames. They both sat down, looking into the fire, and leaned in to support each other's heads. All the while, they never noticed the smiling Hestia and Ryuu behind them.

 **Ten Years later**

Ten years later, and the new couple became engaged, and then married. They had a child 3 years after their marriage, and loved and cared for the child no matter what happened. Bell had gotten to level 9, Syr had started her own training to becoming an adventurer and was at the decent level of 5. A surprising amount due to the time frame in which she started training.

Their child, Akane Cranel, was 4 when they decided to take a break from training and just be a normal family for a bit until she could train if she wanted.

Liliruca Arde has grown into a beautiful young woman, her fox features growing along with her. She now stood at 5 foot 7, only four inches shorter than Bell. The Hestia Familia had grown rich from their constant need to adventure, and due to how Bell trained Syr and Lili. The three would go down into a dungeon, fight until one of them was tired, and then head back up.

Ryuu had grown very fond of Bell, thinking of him like a very close brother, and was even willing to let him touch her, unlike other people. She kept her relatively short and spiky hair, and she was currently level 8. Only one behind Bell.

Hestia had managed to pay off the debt owed to Hephaestus, and they were still in good terms with each other, the blacksmith always asking the fire goddess for life advice, while Hestia occasionally asked for her to make her Familia members, weapons and such.

Everyone else? Well, to summarize everything, no one would be messing with the Hestia Familia anytime soon. Bell would make sure of that.

 **AN: Sorry about the shortened length of this. I honestly couldn't think of a decent plot for this one. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**


End file.
